The use of laptop or notebook computers has proliferated in recent years to such a degree that it is more common than not to see their use on airplanes, in airports, at all types of meetings, and in a wide variety of public places, including libraries, restaurants, parks, etc. With such a wide array of circumstances of use, and the attendant variety of public and private seating, there is an equal number of physical conditions and positions in which the user may find himself or herself when using a laptop computer. Certainly not all of these conditions present the optimal situation for comfortable, ergonomically correct use of the laptop computer.
Of particular note is the problem presented in keeping the laptop computer keyboard at a comfortable height and angle relative to the wrists and hands of the user. This height and angle is typically dictated by the chair or seat in which the user is seated. If the chair or seat is relatively low, the user's knees may be higher than the lap, which will cause a laptop computer situated in the lap to be tilted forward or toward the user. This may present problems for proper use. Conversely, if the seat is relatively high, then the user's knees may be lower than the lap and the computer will be tilted away from the user. In either case, the problem is that the keyboard is not in a substantially horizontal position, which is highly desirable for most users.
As a means of addressing the above-described problem, many users will adjust their body position to achieve a substantially horizontal keyboard. This may be accomplished variously by slouching or by raising up on one's toes when the knees are too low, or by extending one's feet forward to lower the knees when they are too high. Both approaches deviate in a negative way from the ideal position of the feet being flat on the ground or floor and the knees being bent at a ninety degree angle. Such deviations can be uncomfortable, cause fatigue, and if maintained repeatedly and/or for long periods of time may cause injury. An additional problem many laptop computer users face is the tendency for the computer to shift or slide on the lap. Because of this tendency, the user frequently tenses the leg muscles to force them together and balance the computer. This may also cause discomfort and/or fatigue for the user. Moreover, resting the computer directly on the user's lap can have the further drawback of heating up the user's legs due to the fact that most laptop computers dissipate heat out through the bottom surface, causing still further discomfort.
Because it is not always possible to achieve the ideal lap, leg and knee positioning, and for the other reasons mentioned above, there has developed a need for a positioning aid for laptop computer users. In terms of currently available products or devices for laptop computer users, several examples will now be described. It is noted, however, that none of these devices satisfactorily addresses all the various problems mentioned above.
One product is the "Lapdog" (available from Sharper Image). This product is actually a laptop computer carrying case that includes two zippered saddlebags which unfold and drape across the user's legs to provide balance and stability. The computer rests on a high-traction rubberized surface which provides a thermal shield between the user and the laptop. Also, the bottom surface of the "Lapdog" is a textured material which is intended to prevent sliding relative to the user's legs. Clearly the "Lapdog" has no capability of being adjusted to compensate for variations in the sitting positions of users to ensure a horizontal keyboard.
Bowman U.S. Pat. No. 905,836, is directed to a lap desk which includes a top part, bottom part and back part which are hingedly connected. The three components may be folded as shown in FIGS. 1 and 3 of the Bowman patent to provide an inclined surface. However, the lap-desk work surface of the Bowman patent is limited to one of three distinct angles, and is not "universally adjustable."
Henneberg U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,433 discloses a tilt base for a CRT display terminal. While the tilt base disclosed in the Henneberg patent has several hingedly connected sections, the device is intended for desk or tabletop use and is not a portable independent device.
Kan-O U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,361 discloses an adjustable stand for mounting a notebook-type personal computer or a pen-input-type personal computer. Again, upon review of the features described in the Kan-O patent, it is clear that the device is not for use on a person's lap, but rather is intended for desk top or tabletop use. Furthermore, it does not appear that the angle of incline of the stand in Kan-O is universally adjustable, but rather may be limited to only two positions.
What is needed is a substantially universally adjustable, portable device for conveniently supporting a laptop computer on the lap of the user thereof to support the computer in a preferred, optimal position for use.